1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to walking dolls and specifically to stroller dolls.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art includes many examples of dolls whose legs can be pivoted. Dolls with pivoted legs having independently articulated buttocks are also known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,442 issued to Ostrander shows a doll whose legs are connected by a central flanged pin.
Dolls that walk with strollers are also known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,772 issued to Schneider discloses a doll having two pivotal legs that move forwardly when the weight of the doll is shifted from one leg to the other. The doll is shifted by the swaying motion caused by the stroller's eccentrically mounted wheels. The swaying motion is transferred to the doll through a rear pin connecting the doll and stroller. Combined walking dolls and strollers are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,879, 3,077,052 and 2,896,371. These patents describe structures deficient in that the swaying motion of the doll is unnaturally experienced by the stroller as well, or unnatural external linkages or expensive internal motors are necessary.